


Rift

by Rawrlove19



Series: Janoskians' Snippets [15]
Category: Janoskians
Genre: Angry Luke, Brothers, Fighting, Gen, Hate, Hatred, Rift, Timid jai, Twins, he didn’t mean to, im cruel, who knows - Freeform, words hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawrlove19/pseuds/Rawrlove19
Summary: What happens when a tiny little crack between brothers starts to take shape?





	Rift

"Boys, look what I scored!" Beau cheered as he burst into the room. Jai and Luke both glanced up from where they sat on the couch. "Two tickets to the game tonight! Do you think you could trick people into thinking your the same person?"

"You know what, Beau? You two go. I'll just stay home tonight." Jai offered after receiving a quick glare from Luke. This was how things were between them now. They couldn't do anything together. They were slowly drifting apart and it was far too late to fix it. They might've had the same face, but they couldn't possibly be any more different.

"You sure, Jai?" Beau asked. He was concerned about his baby brother. He never wanted to do anything anymore. He only ever stayed inside his room and pouted. It was honestly getting out of hand. "I don't have to go. You two can go if you want to."

"What? No!" Luke protested a little bit too loudly. "You bought the tickets, you need to go! Jai can just stay here and sulk like he usually does." Jai flinched back at Luke's harsh words. He knew it was true. Luke doesn't love him anymore. Just because they shared a face, didn't mean they shared a life. They just weren't those twins anymore.

"Okay. I guess you're right, Lukey." Beau sighed, glancing at Jai for a second before leaving the room with a shake of his head.

"Can you just not worry Beau like that?" Luke asked. "He worries enough without you adding to it. Grow up already, Jai. We're 22, it's time we dealt with our own problems."

"Sure thing, Bro!" Jai smiled cheerfully, causing Luke to roll his eyes at him. In his eyes, Jai was being immature, but in reality Jai was breaking. This rift they had growing only caused him to break more and more by the day. Jai hurriedly left the room before Luke could say anything else to him. He could only take so much, and Luke had pushed enough of his buttons for one day.

He was only expected to lock himself up in his room and play FIFA all day. That's what everyone expected of him after all. Luke's videos of him made that more than clear.

He hated it when Luke made videos at his expense. The videos always made him out to be a horrible person when he wasn’t. It wasn’t fair. He always tried to get along with Luke, but he failed miserably every time. It was as if Luke hated him and Jai wasn’t 100% sure he could handle it if that was true. He decided to ask Daniel for advice. If only he had thought that through. 

“I’m sure it’s just all in your head Jai-Jai.” Daniel reassured him. “Luke loves you so don’t even sweat it.” 

“I’m not so sure.” Jai muttered to himself. 

///

In total honesty, Jai should have known better than to ask Daniel, the resident loud mouth for advice. That didn’t matter though, especially after over-hearing the conversation between Luke and Daniel he walked in on. 

“Well, that’s because I do hate him.” Luke laughed. “Honestly, have you met Jai. I’m embarrassed to even be related to him, much less his twin. He’s so childish and immature and sometimes I just want to choke him.” 

Jai definitely choked at that statement, only it was on his own tears instead of on Luke’s hands being wrapped around his throat. Daniel and Luke glanced over to the boy in question with wide-eyes. 

“Jai?” Daniel asked cautiously. “How much did you hear?

“Enough...” jay trailed off before bolting from the two boys in question. 

“Jai!” Daniel called after him, but Jai couldn’t bring himself to turn around. Instead, he locked himself in his room so he could drown in his own misery. 

/// 

Luke stood motionless with his hand clasped over his mouth. Had he really just said that? He couldn’t believe himself, and to make it worse Jai had heard him. 

“Oh my- No!” Luke gasped in shock before running after his twin brother. He started banging on his little brother’s door, intent on talking to him, but when Jai had finally opened the door, he froze and angry Luke came out. 

“What now?” Jai groaned through his tears. 

“Who do you think you’re talking to? Just kill yourself already Jai. We would all be better off without you. Just face it. You’re the problem.” Luke screamed, breathing heavily towards the end of his mini-rant. 

“If that’s what you really want, Luke.” Jai whispered before backing away. 

“I didn’t mean that.” Luke whispered back, only then realizing what he had just said. “I’m so-“

“Don’t apologize Luke.” Jai interrupted. “I get it. You want me gone. Don’t worry pretty soon I will be.” 

Luke wanted to say something to Jai, but he just couldn’t find the right words. So as Jai backed into his room, Luke realized his twin brother was finally lost to him. After all, this rift had started so long ago.


End file.
